The present disclosure relates to a photosensitive drum unit and an image forming apparatus.
In a photosensitive drum unit, a conducting member electrically connects a drum shaft and a drum tube. Specifically, the photosensitive drum unit includes the drum tube, the drum shaft, and the conducting member. The conducting member has a contact portion. When the drum shaft is inserted through the conducting member, the contact portion is enlarged radially outwardly and comes into contact with the inner circumferential surface of the drum tube.